


in case you didn't know

by ROSEWAR



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He cheated on me once, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in case you didn't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> prompt: jude and presa talk about alvin.

"He cheated on me once, you know."

Jude looks down at his lap, pensive and sad. He doesn't know what to say to that. Even if it didn't happen to him, it's still crushing and heartbreaking to know. Maybe it's because he can see the hurt and sorrow and anger in Presa's eyes.

She looks placid and calm, typical of all hospital patients after coming out of intensive care, but the sadness in her eyes makes Jude wonder if she would have preferred to die at that cliff.

She turns to rest her cheek against her pillow, fingers twitching, and she eyes Jude from beneath her lashes. She tries to keep her expression playful, but Jude sees right through it.

"I see..." is all Jude says, curling his hands together. "I'm sorry to hear that. But..."

"But?" Presa says with a curl of her lip.

Jude is silent as he looks up at her slowly. She seems so sorry for him. "I know he would never do that to me."

Presa closes her eyes and sighs. Jude wonders if she's losing herself to happier memories. "I didn't think he would either."

Jude opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes to him. What *can* he say? He's sorry to hear that again? That he didn't think he would do that to her either? That she doesn't know Alvin like he does, that Alvin loves him more than he loved her? All of that seems too cruel, and Jude is ashamed of himself for even letting the thoughts cross his mind.

"I wanted to marry Al," she continues. "A wedding, leaving our lives behind, starting a family together, being happy..."

Jude looks down again, unable to meet Presa's bitter, daydreamy eyes.

"I wanted it all. He promised it to me, too. He said he would start looking for rings before-- well," she pauses, before finishing with a dark chuckle. "You know. If you don't, let him tell you about it."

"I do know," Jude murmurs. "I'm sorry."

Presa rolls her shoulders against her stiff hospital bed pillow. She looks so impassive, but Jude supposes no one can say anything to her that will make everything she's gone through alright.

"Don't be," she says quietly, settling, though she's obviously still uncomfortable.

"I just..." Jude begins quietly.

Presa watches him, but doesn't say anything.

Jude shakes his head, squeezes his fingers. "Why did you forgive him?"

Presa chuckles, eyes shut in thought. "The same reason you would."

Jude looks up at her, eyes wide, unblinking. All he can think is that her wounds have heals, but the scars have yet to fade.

"Alvin would never do that to me," Jude says firmly.

"I thought the same thing. Al has a way of surprising people," Presa says nonchalantly.

"He loves me," Jude asserts. "I know he loved you too, but he was also a different person back then. I know he still has his faults, I don't doubt that, but..."

Presa chuckles. "Am I upsetting you?"

"It's not that," Jude says slowly, and after a moment he falls under the languid spell Presa always seems to carry with her. "I just don't want to hold him to decisions that he made a long time ago."

Presa hums. "That's why I'm telling you this."

Jude blinks, waits for her to continue.

"He's made a lot of less-than-stellar decisions, and will probably break your heart at some point. That's just how Al is."

Jude clenches his fists. "He won't do--"

"So, make sure you're patient with him. Try to understand him. I've seen him screw up royally, but I've also seen him trying his hardest."

Presa's eyes flutter open, and she watches Jude with a small smile.

"I've never seen him try harder than he does for you and that little girl of yours."

Not even for you, Jude wants to ask, but he knows the answer, and maybe this is what Presa means by Alvin breaking his heart sometimes. It's not that he wishes Alvin was a different person, Jude knows that's not the right way to think of it. It's more like-- more like--

"But don't go lowering your standards just to be with him either," Presa adds on, and Jude isn't sure if she's trying to be coy or not but her words ring so true that it makes him a bit uncomfortable.

"I just," Jude has to look away in thought this time. "I can't say I've never been disappointed in him, but in the end, he's never let me down. He's always come through for me, so I don't know what to think other than... Well."

Presa watches him expectantly. Jude's expression turns sad, and he averts his gaze, as if ashamed.

"It makes me feel a little sorry for him. Now that I know what caused him to act the way he did, it really makes me want to help him change. I want to give him the chance he's been waiting for."

Presa says nothing, just watches him until Jude looks up to meet her gaze. There's nothing judgmental or angry in her expression.

"You're too good for him, for Al," she says with a chuckle.

"I get that a lot," Jude says with a small smile. It gets a smile out of Presa too.

"I would hope so. Al doesn't deserve the scum under my heels, but if he hasn't let you down by now, he probably never will."

Jude's smile brightens slightly.

"Like it or not, he loves you," Presa says, fidgeting against her pillow. "So you're stuck with him. Keep pushing him so he doesn't get the *chance* to let you down. Okay, kid?"

"I will. Um, thanks Presa," Jude says with a dust of pink over his cheeks.

Presa hums in affirmation before grunting in annoyance at her stiff pillow.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Jude asks, leaning toward Presa and adjusting her pillow for her. It was still in the way, but she needed to stay elevated, unfortunately for her.

"It's fine now. Thank you," she says with a wink. "No wonder Al's so taken with you. You're sweet, you know that?"

Jude gives the back of his head a daft scratch. "I'm a doctor, so these kinds of things just...stick out to me."

Presa chuckles.

"Are you hungry or anything? Thirsty?" Jude fusses.

"I could go for a martini right about now," Presa says without missing a beat.

Jude gives her a chiding smile. "You know I can't get you one of those. How about some water instead?"

"Can't say it'd hit the spot like a drink would, but I'll settle for water," Presa says with a tilt of her head. She gives Jude a lidded smile. "That just means you'll have to take me out for drinks when I get out, doesn't it?"

"Um," Jude flusters, twisting the cap of the water bottle in his hands with a bit more force than he intended. "Sure. I mean, if you mean it, and really want me to. I'm old enough to drink, so--"

"I *do* mean it," Presa says coyly. She reaches out and plucks the damp bottle from Jude's hands. "So don't let me down, doctor."

Jude nods. "I won't."


End file.
